Whispers in the Wind
by Hampsterofdestruction
Summary: A new addition is made to the utonium home. This new stranger was at once a powerful being made to destroy the girls, but now, has those feelings turned to love for one of our favorite PPG's? BubblesXOC Takes place in the girls late teens.


Hey, this is the hamsterman here! Sorry I didn't finish my inuyasha fan fic. I just lost all enthusiasim for it. Lol My Totally Spies one is gonna be up and updated soon! Lol But this is a fic I've been thinking of for a while. The girls are all 17 and ending they're junior year, and my oc Tim is 18.

Whispers in the Wind

Chapter One: I've dreamed of you

Bubbles sat on the edge of her bed looking at the stranger that showed up 5 weeks ago. So much had happened since then. His name is Tim, and he was the most beautiful thing her and her sisters ever saw. The difference between her and her sisters is, they think he's hot, she's almost in love with him. She sighs and looks at him in his sleeping bag some more and feels a throbbing feeling her heart. He begins to stir so she quickly lies down but stays where she can see him.

That's when he gets up. He's only wearing his boxers, and even though it's dark, she can see the toned muscles on his body, his golden hair about shoulder length, not blonde like her hair, but a bright golden shade that almost sparkles. He has deep green eyes that she always loses herself in, and he's about 6 feet tall. When he stood up, he looked over and saw bubbles and she could've sworn that he smiled at her. Her heart melt as he walked across the floor to the bathroom or where ever he's off to. She layed back on her back and remembered when he first showed up...

flashback 

"Hey girls, could you come in here a minute?" The professer called from the kitchen where he just got off the phone. When the girls came in, they could see the sullen expresion on his face and all wondered what was up.

"What's going on professor?" Blossom was the one to break the tension. The professor looked up at her and tried a smile, but failed.

"The government resqued a young man named Tim today from mojo jojo. Mojo decided against a chemical X being, but tried to mutate 7 humans, and succeded. The problem is, 6 of them went crazy and killed Mojo. The other one, is too quiet and withdrawn to do anything. The government is going to have him stay here since if he poses any problem, you girls can take care of it." The prefessor finally finished and sighed.

"Wow, when's he getting here?" Buttercup asked right as the door knocked.

"Now." The professor smiled. He walked over and opened the door and the young man walked in, and the girls breath was imediately taken away. As he walked in, his dark, mysterious appearance wowed them. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Fuck Off" on the back in crimson words, Hot Topic chained pants, and black boots. He had this evil, yet warm aura to him. When he looked around, he nodded and chuckled.

"You know, I was supposed to destroy you. That was the purpose Mojo wanted me for," He looked at the girls who took a fighting stance "But I dont want to. You didn't do anything to me. You weren't the one that took me from my home, my friends, or everything I knew. He was." the girls softened up a little and smiled.

"Wanna come see my room?" Bubbles was the first to talk to him. He looked down at her surprised, and she looked down sad. "I'm sorry. Never mi..."

"Sure." He said and smiled softly at her. She melted and then grabbed him by the hand and ran up stairs. He followed her and looked at their hands and thought to himself **Maybe these girls aren't as bad as mojo had said**.

end flashback 

Bubbles laid on the bed smiling. The haven't really talked a whole lot after that first week, but she still has feelings that she doesn't understand for him. If only he...

"Hey bubbles, can I talk to you?" She was snapped out of her day dream by him standing over her. He know has on his pants at least.

"Bout what?" she blushed and started day dreaming about him conffessing love for her.

"I, um, I keep having flashbacks of the lab, and it's gonna drive me crazy if I don't do something or talk to someone soon." He looked down blushing. Bubbles felt honored that he would come to her.

"Okay" She said and went to the bathroom to get dressed. "Um, can you fly?" She said and floated out the window.

"Of course I can." A small golden aura of power surrounds him and he lifts off the ground and out the window. **Maybe NOW I can tell her how I feel when I'm done talking** he thought as they flew off.

Well, that's it for chapter one. I've got SOME ideas for this story, and the next chapter is gonna be pretty violent for some of you action fans, and we're gonna see this new guy in action! Well, let me know! R&R!


End file.
